Just One Night
by Lilypupu
Summary: Roy and Riza attend the Edward and Winry's wedding in Risembool. With the pair out of uniform and away from Central, along with Winry's encouragement, the two are quick to consummate their relationship. SMUT AHEAD. Oneshot.


Roy Mustang couldn't remember the last time he was at a wedding. Or rather, he simply didn't want to remember. He knew it would just bring back memories of a young Maes Hughes, twirling his new wife Gracia who had look stunning in her white gown. He'd remember congratulating his friend and going home with one of Gracia's younger cousins, remember Hughes rolling his eyes just before he left with that girl, telling him to find someone of real wife material.

Maes Hughes hadn't known Riza Hawkeye very well back then, but if he did, Roy knew Hughes would tell him to give her a try. Hell, even now, at the little pipsqueak's wedding, he could imagine Hughes scolding him for not taking his chances with Riza.

The Brigadier General didn't mind traveling out to Risembool to visit the Fullmetal Alchemist and his new wife, the mechanic. But watching Edward Elric shove cake into the new Winry Elric's face did bring back some sensitive memories. Roy sighed, closing his eyes to blacken out the scene in front of him. He loosened his tie and removed his suit jacket, everything in this atmosphere was getting a little too stuffy and happy for his liking.

"Sir?"

Roy opened his eyes begrudgingly to see his Captain, holding out a glass of red wine to him and holding her own as well. She looked like a dainty little thing in her little black dress. It was tight and formfitting, accenting her soft curves. With a low V-neckline and a high slit to just above her knee (the dress was only mid-calf length to begin with), her dress did reveal a fair amount of skin. Roy would've have though it to be too sexy, had not been for the black fabric that wrapped around her neck and ended up tied into a bow, and the strand of pearls that outlined her collarbone in a circular shape. When they stood together, her black pumps boosted her up to the top of his forehead, so she was nearly his height. Roy finally ripped his gaze (and thoughts) away from his subordinate's body to take the glass from her, giving her an annoyed look.

"I thought you were just getting one for yourself," he commented, taking a sip. It was cheap wine, they both knew that, but they respectfully took whatever the Elrics considered 'fine dining'.

"I was," Riza answered, keeping eye contact with him as she sat down in her chair next to him. "But you looked like you need one, sir. With all due respect."

Roy could sense her worried tone in her voice and wanted to snap at her, but his eyes fell to her cleavage instead. Really, she couldn't wear anything that was slightly more conservative? It had troubled him already when she first came out in it (he being the first one that saw her), making him stutter like a little high school boy with a new hot girlfriend. And of course if he noticed how stunning she looked, other men did had to as well. He had already encountered some star struck suitors asking him to give their numbers or mention their names to the blonde Captain. And just now, when she was the bar to get her drink, a man had approached her with a very obvious intention stamped like a tattoo on his face. Roy had accepted his intense feelings for Riza a while ago, so he knew better that to brush off the hot jealousy rocked through his core when he saw his subordinate with other men.

That acceptance failed to make anything easier. If Riza noticed his gaze locked on her chest she didn't comment; just simply waited for him to reply.

"I did need it, " he finally agreed reluctantly, placing the glass down on the table. He turned to the sights before him, trying to take in the reception room in its entirety. "It's a lovely wedding, right Riza?"

Riza paused before answering, curious to what he was leading up to, "Yes, sir. The couple looks awfully happy with their decision to wed." Roy smiled sadly at her, before shutting his eyes again.

"They remind me of Hughes and Gracia," he stated, voice catching at the end. Riza paused for a fraction of a second before putting her hands against his face.

"Sir, you shouldn't let happy memories like that fill you with sorrow. You should- "

Mustang opened his eyes to catch hers, and she abruptly stopped talking. He knew his face was contorted into a pained expression, but he couldn't quite control his behavior around his precious Captain. Riza was about to speak again, but Roy gently shushed her.

"It's alright," he reasoned with himself aloud. "I'll just make more happy memories here with a gorgeous lady like you, at this wedding instead." He attempted to smile, to acknowledge the fact he was teasing her, but Riza's lips still thinned out into a flat line. She could see that his smile wasn't quite reaching his eyes. Roy sighed inwardly, taking her face into his hands as well. He was about to reassure her again that he was fine, just bitter, but then Alphonse was suddenly on stage, taking the microphone to speak. Riza's hands fell into her lap, but Roy's remained on her face as they turned to face the stage.

"And now I would like to ask my brother and his new wife, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Elric, to please come to the dance floor for the first dance!"

Edward came bounding out of the crowd with Winry's hand clasped in his, enthusiastically grabbing at her waist to pull her into a dancing position. A photographer snapped a few picture while the rest of the guests admired the scene playing out in front of them. Edward was looking at Winry as if she had just revealed all the secrets of alchemy to him. He looked at her as if she was the world. Roy recognized the look a bit too well, he knew it was the same one he sometimes gave Riza. Except of course, Riza had literally given him the secret of flame alchemy.

"Fullmetal looks happy, doesn't he?" Roy noted, eyes glued to the couple spinning on the dance floor.

"Of course he does," Riza chuckled. "He loves her."

Roy made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, but Riza knew he agreed. He swept his thumb across her face even though his eyes were still on the couple; but he felt Riza's face heat up under his touch,

"S-Sir," she stuttered, about to reprimand him probably.

"Excuse me!" a loud, obnoxious voice broke their intimate conversation, and Riza pulled away from Roy to turn to the man that approached them. He was a tall, with a cheap suit, close cropped black hair and olive-toned skin. His right hand was clearly an automail, but he didn't look an alchemist, or ashamed of his metallic limb for that matter. Probably just a formerly crippled customer of Winry's. The man toyed with the tie around his neck, eyes stuck on Riza. Or rather, Riza's ample amount of cleavage.

"Yes?" Riza prompted, eyes sharp when she followed his stare.

"I was just wondering, if by any chance, you would like to dance with me?" he looked like a hopeful lost puppy, pathetic in General Mustang's eyes. She already had two loyal dogs, if he counted himself (which, secretly he did) and there was no need for another. Besides, he could tell Riza was struggling for a nice way to put this man down.

"Actually," Roy interrupted, snatching Riza's hands from her lap, "she's was just going to dance with me." He could feel the jealousy steaming from his mouth, but at that point Roy simply didn't care.

"I am?" Riza blushed, staring down at their hands. She realized her mistake immediately and locked eyes with the poor man who was now looking dejected, "I mean, yes. Roy was just taking me to the floor."

"Alright," the stranger sighed, giving himself one last look at her chest before dragging himself away. Roy wanted to chase after him and give him a proper punishment for looking at Riza so objectively, but he could just hear his conscious calling him a hypocrite. Besides, there were more men that would come and snag Riza if he didn't follow through and take her to the dance floor.

"Come on," he snapped, pulling Riza to her feet. She stumbled a bit in her heels, falling against his chest.

"Sir! Slow down!" she scolded, but he ignored her, grabbing her by the waist and setting her into a proper dancing stance. "The was completely unnecessary!" she snapped when they had spun a fair distance away from her suitor.

"Oh come on," Roy rolled his eyes. "It's not like you _wanted _to dance with him."

"And how would you know that?" she asked.

"It was written all over your face," he answered. Riza looked like she wanted to retaliate, but she remained silent. Roy smirked, he knew he had won that one.

Finally, Riza sighed, pulling on Roy's shoulder to bring him closer. She rested chin on his shoulder, chest pressed against his own. Roy could feel the hand that was in hers suddenly get sweaty. It was odd, normally he was the ladies' man, it wasn't like him to get hot under pressure.

"I'm not going to thank you for what you did," Riza murmured into his neck. Roy could feel the goose bumps rising up from the warmth of her breath, and felt his face flush in response.

"I wouldn't expect you to," Roy managed, unconsciously tightening his grip on her waist. Her hair was in its normal bird tail style, except the clip was encrusted with amethysts (one that he had gotten her for her birthday ages ago, he barely remembered giving it to her); so when she had tilted her head, the tips of her hair would brush against his cheek.

Riza sighed contentedly, burying her face in his shoulder. Roy could feel the stares of the other guests on them and he secretly felt a bit bad that they were outshining the newlyweds. Just a bit, though.

"They're looking at us, aren't they?" Riza murmured, suddenly shifting her position so she her lips were against his ear. Roy just knew that her eyes were shut, and he had the sudden urge to kiss her cheek. Instead he pressed his lips against her ear, and then pulling her as close as possible.

"Of course they are," he chuckled, shutting his eyes as well. Riza murmured something under her breath, he couldn't make out the words, but she sounded content. They rocked gently to the overly-romantic music, and Roy decided that he could forget all his troubles like this, just for a moment.

"Mind if I interrupt?" a familiar voice suddenly broke through Roy's thoughts, ruining his satisfaction. Riza was already pulling away to turn to Edward Elric, giving him her full attention and radiating a surprising amount of professionalism despite her previous intimate situation with the General.

"Edward," she nodded at him solemnly, as if nothing unordinary had just occurred. He wasn't buying it though, smirking at her eyeing Roy with a bit of mischief in his grin. Winry mirrored his look, her hand tightly clasped her husband's and awaiting for him to speak.

"Let's switch partners around, can't let you and the Captain take all the attention at _my wedding,_" Edward suggested. Both officers look slightly put off by his suggestion, which he figured would happen.

"Oh! General, you shaved your mustache off?!" Winry exclaimed, accidentally changing the subject. She looked shocked, she had always thought that Roy prided himself over growing it.

"Oi, look at that, she's right!" Edward suddenly leaned closer to the General, analyzing his face.

"Honestly, Fullmetal, must you get so close?" Roy snapped, grabbing the former alchemist's wrist and pushing it away. "It was time to shave, the reign of my facial hair had to bow to a higher power," he grimaced as he said that, thinking back to the day and the unfortunate events that led to his clean-shaven face. Riza didn't mean to smile and Roy's secret implication, but Edward saw the look on her face before she could contain it.

"Oh," he laughed, staring straight at Hawkeye. "So _that's _what happened." He continued to chuckle while Winry stared at him in confusion.

"What?" she asked her husband. "What happened?"

"She got him to shave it off!" Edward managed to choke out, pointing to Riza, which caused Winry's eyes to fall on her.

"Really?" Winry gasped, eyes going wide.

Now it was Roy's turn to laugh, "Contrary to popular belief, I am act more as the subordinate to Captain Hawkeye then she does to me."

Edward snorted, "I bet. Colonel, she has you whipped."

"Ed!" Winry scolded, shaking his arm. Riza gave him her blank stare while Roy grew irritated with the pipsqueak.

"It's General, Fullmetal," Roy corrected. "And just of the record, she shaved it off in my sleep, I was defenseless to the Great Hawk's Eye. I could do nothing."

"That's even worse!" Edward shouted, cackling as he pointed to Roy. The guests around them were starting to take note of the situation. Riza, who wanted her commander to take no more heat from Edward, suddenly grabbed the former alchemist's arm and hauling him to the center of the dance floor. Winry took her actions as cue to pull Roy away as well, sufficiently separating the two. They probably could be the best of companions if they wanted too, Riza knew, but their stubborn personalities and the joy they took in aggravating each other just threw that option out the window.

"Hey what's the big idea Captain, the good General and I were getting along fine," Edward joked, but a stern glare from Riza efficiently shut him up. She had his hand in a vice like grip and her other was squeezing his shoulder just painfully so. He silently wondered if she was always like this and how the General managed to deal with her or if she had reserved this type of attention especially for him.

"With all due respect, Edward, I thought it was best not to let the General send your wedding up in flames," she answered dryly, pulling him from his thoughts. His eyes rested on the Captain's eyes for a moment before peering behind her shoulder to take a look at Roy.

"I guess you're right," he sighed, attempting to relax against Riza's tight grip. Winry was talking animatedly to Roy who seemed to be nodding politely, but ultimately he looked bored. Edward had never seen the General even talk with his new wife for more than a couple of minutes, so it was quite a sight. Riza followed his gaze and chuckled.

"Their personalities are quite different from each other. I'd be surprised if they got along," she observed. She smirked then, finding something funny in the situation.

"What?" Edward asked, reading her look.

Riza shook her head, "Oh nothing really. I was just thinking about how it's rare that the General gets along with anyone. Actually, there's quite a large number of people that really _don't _like him." She frowned, lost in thought over protecting her precious boss.

"He gets along with you," Edward told her softly. She broke from her thoughts to give him a blank stare, but when she turned her face away, Edward could have sworn she was blushing.

"It's been years, we had to get along at one point," she stated firmly, and Edward could tell she wanted to change the subject. He sighed, twirling her in his arms so that her back was against his chest and she was facing the General and Winry.

"Actually, according to Falman you two have always got along, ever since meeting in the military," Edward countered.

"We didn't meet in the military," she mumbled, resigning to the fact that he wasn't going to let this go. "He was my father's apprentice. He came to live with us when I was twelve."

"Really?" Edward was suddenly more interested. "Your father was a Flame Alchemist? Did he teach a lot of people?"

Riza shook her head, "Only Roy." Technically her father had had many apprentices but none of them had gotten as much substantial information about flame alchemy as Roy had. There was the fact that _she _had chosen Roy to study the really important secrets of flame alchemy, not her father, but it was something she never planned to share with anyone.

"Huh, picky guy I guess. Wonder why he would even think of choosing the General over everyone else though," Edward thought aloud. "Where's your old man now, still researching?" he asked.

"Dead," she answered flatly, turning in his arms to give him a stern look. Edward suddenly felt intrusive.

"Oh no! I'm sorry. I was just thinking that... Well, I _wasn't thinking, _but-"

Riza sighed, interrupting him, "At ease, Mr. Elric. It is all in the past now."

"It's still a past I buried up," Edward answered, sounding remorseful. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of his embarrassment. "A-Anyway," he stuttered. "I'm still positive that the only one Mustang can absolutely get along with is you, Captain."

"There are others that the General is fond of as well," Riza replied.

"Oh yeah!" Edward's eyes lit up. "There's that one chick that I always see him in the town with when I'm out late. She's a brunette, a tiny little lady. I think her name's Vanessa." He was baiting her, Riza could tell that much.

"I have no involvement or knowledge in what the General does off duty," she replied, her voice releasing a bit of acid.

Edward remained unfazed, "Sure, sure. The one woman that useless General can't live without would _obviously _have no information about _everything _the Colonel does." He thought about what he just said, and then his eyes widened. "Wait! You know everything there is to know about the General, don't you?"

"It's because I'm loyal to the General that I know everything," she reminded him.

"Ah, right," Edward cursed under his breath. "Of course you'd stick with the General."

"Of course," she smiled. By that point Roy and Winry were approaching them, apparently fed up with each other's presence.

"Your lady, Fullmetal," Roy nodded to Winry, his voice exposing an undertone of frustration. Winry's was blatantly upset at him, for reasons that would probably be revealed to Riza when she pulled the General aside.

"Uh... Thanks?" Edward answered, though it sounded like a question. He grabbed Winry's hand and gave her a questioning look, which she replied with a indignant pout.

"Sir?" Riza turned to her superior, gently pulling on his sleeve. Winry had dragged Edward away from him by then, she seemed as equally as distressed as the General.

"It's nothing, Winry was simply suggesting something quite flagrant to what our military upholds," he answered, his intense gaze on still on Mrs. Elric.

"So you scolded her?" she questioned, raising a brow. It wasn't unlike Roy to have a verbal argument with someone, but it was strange that the argument be over military guidelines. One of Roy's specialties were breaking those rules.

"No."

"Then what-"

"On the contrary, I agreed with the mechanic, but she demanded a call of action that I was hesitant to take," Roy explained, cutting her off.

"Action on the said military rule?" she clarified. Riza didn't ask for the specific rule, however. She knew he would explain it one day or she would go snooping herself for the answer.

"Yes," he sighed. "It's not necessarily a unjust rule, the one she was arguing about, but it's one we do agree that we don't like. What I mean to say is-"

"Sir?" Riza stopped him with a hand on his bicep now. "You can explain it later," she assured him, giving him a squeeze. He already looked a bit worked up from his dispute with Winry, so she figured the explanation would be best told back at their hotel.

"Later being now," he grumbled, taking the hand from his arm in his. "Let's go, Captain. It's getting a bit late, and I'm not really in the mood to stay any longer." Riza glanced warily at the Elrics before nodding.

"Alright," she agreed, though she was confused. She followed her superior outside of the reception hall, slightly disoriented by the feeling of her tiny hand wrapped in his much larger one.

The walk back to the hotel was a quiet one, but both were aware of the intimate atmosphere between them. The moon was out in full shine, and most pedestrians were at home at this time, leaving the streets empty and only the sound of the wind to surround them. A couple of cars would zoom by on an occasion, which would result in Roy pulling her closer to protect her from the sudden gust of wind.

"Sir?" she asked, flustered when she was smothered into his chest when a car edged a bit too close to sidewalk. Roy's eyes were on the now passed car though, and he was aggravated.

"Honestly, it's like people can't even control their vehicles here. Who actually gave them the right to drive?" He wasn't paying attention to the shorter woman against him, who was so shocked by the enveloping smell of his cologne that her voice had disappeared.

After debating whether to blow up the street where the car had disappeared to or let the stupid driver carry on home, Roy released Riza from his grip, yet managed to still capture her hand. She glanced nervously at her commander, but he gave her no acknowledgement. Riza decided she'd let the physical contact slide, her mind was too busy bouncing questions against her skull. What had Winry said that caused the General to act like this? Was it something about her? It seemed to be, judging from the way he was avoiding conversation with her.

They arrived at their hotel room, Roy opening the door and immediately walking over to his bed, and collapsing on top of it. Riza shut the door quietly behind her before turning to her superior expectantly. He gazed back at her for a moment before sighing.

"I'm glad that's over. We can return to Central tomorrow, correct?"

"The train tickets have been booked for 1400, sir," she answered quickly. Riza marched over to her suitcase which was against her own bed and began to shuffle through it. "I'll be taking a shower now, if you don't mind." She picked out her pajamas and underclothes from the case, eyeing Roy from over her shoulder. He watched her carefully before responding.

"Alright, be quick about it. I need a shower too," he nodded, turning to the radio on the nightstand to fumble with the dials. Riza heard the beginnings of a late night soap opera as she retreated the bathroom.

She released the breath she didn't know she was holding once in the bathroom. Riza fiddled with the bow that was tied around her neck, reviewing her reflection in the mirror. To her dismay her breasts were practically falling out of her dress. The neckline that Rebecca had convinced her was perfect suddenly seemed scandalous, especially since her date to the previous event had been her superior. Riza suddenly felt dumb, for the attention the men had given her at the Elrics' wedding had nothing to do with her, just her accidental show of cleavage. It was a petty thing to be worried about, but seeing Winry in a white dress had brought up some bitter feelings in the sniper.

Deciding to push all thoughts aside she turned the shower knob, giving the water time to heat up before she completely undressed. Riza then tugged on one end of the bow, causing the ribbons around her neck to come undone. The fell and hung off of her right shoulder, exposing the beginning of her tattoo in the mirror if she angled her head just right. She attempted to reach behind her back for the zipper, but it was located in an area out of her reach. How had she gotten it up there in the first place?

_"Oh Charles, I cannot imagine another day of sun without you at my side!"_

_ "My dear Helen, there is also not a night where I cannot dream of you. You are ingrained into my soul, my love."_

Riza was distracted by the increased volume of the radio. She snorted at the declarations from the characters in the soap opera, and heard Roy mirror her actions in the other room. He was clearly not amused by the story, as he turned the dial to another station. Conversations and the snippets of songs began and were suddenly cut off as he fiddled with the dial, attempting to find something he enjoyed. Riza remembered what she was doing in the bathroom at that moment, and then also remembered that it was Roy who had zipped up her dress. That's right, he had done her up in exchange for her to tie his tie and straighten up his lapels. She was just beginning to wonder if it was appropriate for her to ask Roy if he could unzip her out her dress when he knocked on the bathroom door.

Roy smirked when he saw her flustered look as she opened the door. Riza tried to modestly cover chest which had been left bare due to the fallen ribbons. The cold from the bedroom and warmth from the bathroom collided to leave lazy streams of steam in its wake. Roy had stripped himself of his tie and vest, leaving him in his blouse and trousers.

"I just remembered that you might need help with that zipper of yours. Am I right?" Roy asked, seeming content with the thought of helping her undress. Not wanting to give away her discomfort, Riza simply turned around and gestured to her back.

"Go right ahead," she submitted to him, feeling goose bumps begin to rise up on her neck Riza could sense his amusement in her shy behavior, but she knew better than to guess that he was completely calm. On the contrary, he was as nervous as she, judging by the quiver in his fingers as they tugged on the zipper. His hands radiated a certain heat that was simply absent from her body, and it attracted her.

"You don't know what you're asking," Roy sighed, a dark undertone making her heart jump in her chest. He reserved it for his weekend girls, that she knew, but there was another emotion pouring from the man behind her. Something akin to affection, if she dare say it.

"I think I do," she responded immediately, surprising them both. As if to make his point, Roy closed the distance between the two of them, so her back was right against his chest. His hands came to rest on her shoulders, squeezing them gently.

"Alright," he conceded.

His right fingers pulled down the zipper while his left traced the outline of her spine, leaving her to shudder from Roy's touch. The trail of fire ended at the small of her back, and Roy moved his hands from the center to the round of her waist, where the dress had fallen to crease around. Her nipples hardened from the cooler temperature around her, but Riza felt like she was suddenly enveloped in one of Roy's flames again. Her breath hitched but she said nothing as his fingers traced underneath the fabric of her dress to rest over the top of her panties. He snuck his finger underneath them as well and quickly pulled his hands down, forcing both the dress and her panties down her legs. Riza felt air leave her lungs as the cold hit her now bare figure. She was frightened by the sudden exposure to the man behind her, and instinctively caved her body inward.

Roy would have none of that, however. His fingers skimmed quickly to her hips to poke at them playfully. Riza yelped, her body arching backwards into his. He took the opportunity to trap his head between the juncture of her shoulder and neck, and wrap his arms around her.

"You need to relax, Captain," he teased, gently nibbling on the skin of her neck. She whimpered when his hands flew to her breasts to gingerly squeeze them. He bit the sweet spot in her neck affectionately and chuckled when she hissed, taking purchase in his hair. "Hey now, don't make me bald," he nudged Riza's shoulder to get her attention, and in retaliation she tugged at the roots harder. It was now his turn to become frustrated, slightly turned on by her ferocity, and slightly annoyed by her outright disobedience. To get revenge, he sucked on her neck with more vigor while circling her nipples in a tantalizing pattern. She attempted to twist and turn in his grasp in an effort for him to grasp her properly, but he locked her in place with her arms.

"Roy," she snapped, irritated at the feeling of her gut tightening. She loved yet hated the effect he had on her, and struggled to even be vocal about her dilemma. For his part, Roy was equally annoyed with his subordinate. Never had he met a woman who fought for dominance and attention when making love. He was so accustomed to passive and begging young women who cried out for his attention, not a woman who _demanded it. _

"Ask for it," he snarled out, his tone coming out harsher than he expected. Riza bucked her hips backwards to his in response. He was momentarily stunned by her actions, and that was long enough for Riza to shove him away.

"I will never do such a crude thing and beg for _that,_" she hissed, her body recoiling from his. For a moment Roy thought she was truly angry with him, but then she turned to catch his eyes in hers. Roy had often prided himself in being able to read the Captain's looks, but now he was almost amazed by his own talent. Her eyes were taunting him, _telling him _to come over there and _make her _beg.

And he was never one to back down from a challenge.

He unbuttoned his shirt before roughly pulling it away from his body. He pulled his trousers and boxer down together, leaving him just as bare as she. Roy was confident about his own body though, with good reason. Even Riza had to take a moment to admire the definition in chest and his well-muscled arms. And the larger proportions of a less appropriate part of his body that was revealed to her. She caught herself staring and blushed, gazing back at his face and finding him smirking.

Roy charged then, easily lifting her by her waist and bring them both inside the shower. He shut the door to keep the water from sloshing out to the bathroom floor, and that action consequentially kept the steam in. Not the Riza had any time to notice the buildup of the gas, Roy wouldn't even let her catch her breath with the way his lips were attacking her neck. She was press right against the shower wall, the cold from it contrasting the heated body of her lover.

She hissed when Roy's teeth grazed the flesh of her collarbone, fisting the locks on his head. She heard him chuckle against her neck, his grip tightening considerable on her waist.

"You really will make me bald," he whispered, nipping at her throat. She hissed, she had always been a sensitive when it came to this sort of thing. His hands were gliding from her waist to her chest, taking her breasts into his hands. He toyed with her nipples with deft fingers, leaving her gasping and arching into his body.

"R-Roy," she chocked on his name as he bent down to capture a bud in his mouth. He pulled on it while his hands traveled to her back to firmly grab her backside. He released her nipple and briefly gave the same treatment to the other before bringing his lips to her own. She brought her limp hand to join the other in taking purchase in his hair. Her body suddenly went alert when he brought her closer with his hands still firmly planted on her ass. She grew more competitive in their kiss, attempting to win over his tongue inside her mouth. He was persistent though, which soon left her moaning and going weak in his arms.

Roy's right hand ducked under her cheek to hold onto her thigh, which he hitched on to his hip. Riza quickly caught on and jumped to hitch the other one, leaving her hooked onto his hips , his face to rest in the junction between her neck and shoulder. He slammed her backward against the wall, his chest holding her suspended between himself and the surface of the wall as he reached down to align their bodies. She shimmied down his body to take his member into her heat, panting as he easily filled her up.

"You were already so wet," he mumbled into her shoulder, she hissed when he suddenly arched his hips into hers. He kissed her shoulder before holding her body steady against the wall once again, adjusting his grip on her thighs. He pulled out as much as he could in the narrow shower, before arching back upwards into her sex. Riza clamped her thighs against his sides, her fingers escaping his hair so she could latch her nails into the tops of his shoulders. He rocked in and out of her again and again, attempting to find a proper rhythm. He sped up once he did, Riza moving forward to wrap her arms around his shoulders, nuzzling her cheek against his as one of her hands once again went to grab his hair. She ground her hips into his as he arched into hers, matching his rhythm.

"Say my name," he suddenly ordered, his arms abandoning her thighs to wrap around her back. They were crushed to each other, panting and attempting to keep up with each other's thrusts. Riza wanted to bark back a sarcastic retort, but she quickly realized his advantageous position and her complete lack of spirit to even put up such a fight.

"R-Roy," she stuttered out, the word separated by the rough movements created by their lower bodies.

"Louder," he begged, and it took Riza half a second to even realize he was pleading with her.

"Roy," she spoke out, the volume matching her normal speaking voice. She knew it wasn't enough for him though, judging by the frustrated grunt he let out. She attempted to steady herself, in spite of the increasing pace of Roy's thrust. He suddenly arched his body at a different angle into hers, hitting a sweet spot within her that neither of them knew even existed.

"Roy!" his name was lost in a strangled scream that she let out. Riza felt him grin with satisfaction against her neck, his pace (which has stuttered and slowed) picking up as his member continued to pound into that sweet spot of hers. Her insides were suddenly tightening against his member, and she felt like she was going to combust if she didn't have the tension in her groin released. Roy gave a particularly hard thrust which finally threw her off the ledge. And she fell screaming and thrashing against his body. Roy attempted to steady against body, but she all but shook him to his knees. He released while still pumping into her, carrying her orgasm out until he was spent as well.

He held her against the wall for a moment so they could catch her breath, before sliding out of her and allowing her feet to touch the bottom of the shower. Riza's felt like liquid though, and she promptly collapsed against his chest.

Roy chuckled as he righted her by her shoulders, supporting her until he felt that she regained her balance.

"Finishing showering?" she suggested when she caught her breath.

"Together?" Roy questioned, raising a brow. Riza nodded, and the two ended up wasting a large amount of time inside the shower. Though, whether or not what they were doing could be counted as 'showering' was left up to debate.

Roy carried Riza to the bedroom afterward, ignoring her outburst of how unnecessarily romantic and cheesy it was. He placed her at the foot of the bed, leaving her with her towel in hand while he went back to the bathroom in search of his own. They prepared for bed, and Roy ended up shoving his Captain to the corner of her bed so he could rest with her.

"Honestly sir, there is another bed," she scolded, pulling the covers up the chin while balancing at the edge of the bed. Roy pouted, though the preciousness of his face was lost in the dark.

"We're hardly in a work area anymore, Riza. You can drop the titles. And just come over here and cuddle with me." Riza arched an eyebrow, the look also lost to the dark. Her mocking tone was not lost, however.

"Was that an order, _sir?_"

Roy growled, "I'll make it an order and order you to do a couple other things if you don't get over here." Riza sighed, turning over so she could bury her face in his chest. Roy mumbled something into her hair, sounding content. Riza was just about to relax in his embrace when she suddenly remembered something.

"Sir?" she asked.

"Riza," he scolded lightly.

"Roy," Riza corrected.

"Yes?"

"The discussion you had with Winry-"

"She's quiet passionate about things that aren't her business," Roy cut her off.

"Such as?" Riza prompted.

Roy let out an exasperated sigh, "Our relationship. She insisted we get married like her and Fullmetal."

"Immediately?" Riza questioned, surprised. "That's how she started your conversation?"

"Well, no. Not immediately. But she built up to it. And when I shot her down, she insisted I at least make some move." Roy sighed, wrapping his fingers into her hair.

"You did make a move," Riza argued. "Quite a long time ago, if I remember correctly."

"She doesn't know that," Roy answered, eyes falling shut. "But still, it reminded me that we haven't had a chance to be very close with each other since then."

"Close meaning physical, Roy?" Riza was laughing now, and Roy smiled as he pulled on one of her locks.

"Exactly," he grinned as he kissed her forehead. Riza wrapped her arm around him then, growing comfortable with idea of sleeping against Roy's side.

"We have a train to catch tomorrow," she reminded him, her eyes closing as her nose pressed into his chest to inhale his scent one last time.

"Then back to Central," Roy murmured, sounding a bit put out.

"Back to paperwork," she reminded him. He groaned, gently pinching her side.

"Don't remind me," he chuckled. Riza thought he had fallen asleep when he suddenly whispered, "Back to General and Captain." Riza stiffened a bit when she heard the bitterness in his tone, but then relaxed and pressed in closer to his body.

"But we're still together," she replied, kissing his chest. He smiled into her hair then, letting himself drift off into darkness.

He knew she'd be there in his dreams too.


End file.
